


Curtain

by Heechuls_MetalPetal



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heechuls_MetalPetal/pseuds/Heechuls_MetalPetal
Summary: Leeteuk comes home to Heechul





	Curtain

Leeteuk opened the door to Heechul’s apartment to find a familiar scene. Heechul was seated with his feet up on his bright red couch wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and red boxers, with his Frozen blanket thrown haphazardly over his lap. The black curtains were drawn not letting in a single speck of natural light. Leeteuk chuckled lightly as he observed his lover, shaking his head in amused exasperation.

“You know, just because you’re supposed to have milky white skin doesn’t mean you have to become a vampire.” Leeteuk remarked. Heechul looked up and a slow, relaxed smile came across his face as his Leeteuk walked over to him.

“Hey! You didn’t tell me you were coming over. When did you get back?” Heechul’s voice was low and raspy as he greeted Leeteuk, causing the leader to become concerned. He knew Heechul had been battling the flu a few weeks earlier. Had he still not gotten better? His mind began to race with anxious thoughts as he put his bag down and hurried over to Heechul’s side.

“Are you still sick?” Leeteuk asked. He put a hand over Heechul’s forehead, checking for fever. Heechul laughed softly at the panicked look on Leeteuk’s face. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

“I’m fine, Jungsoo. I’ve been better for a while now. I just woke up so I haven’t spoken yet is all. Relax.” He took Leeteuk’s hand from his forehead and held it, stroking it lightly with his thumb. They gazed at each other with smiles on their faces, communicating wordlessly how much they had missed each other. It had been days since they had seen each other, and weeks since they had been able to spend any time together. And when they had seen each other, it had only been brief and for work. They had both been incredibly busy of late and their schedules barely allowed for rest. This was this first time in a while where their schedules aligned and they finally had some time off together. Heechul tugged on Leeteuk’s hand, gesturing with his head to come sit down beside him on the couch, wanting him to be closer. But before Leeteuk adhered to Heechul’s silent request, he walked over to the window.

“Well, just because you aren’t sick, doesn’t mean you can’t use a little sunlight. It’s too dark in here. It’s like a cave.”

“I like it. I’m a creature of the night. Come here and let me suck your blood.” Heechul waggled his eyebrows suggestively, teasing Leeteuk, and the leader shot Heechul a very unamused look in response. Heechul giggled, feeling very pleased with himself. However, his victory was short lived when Leeteuk pulled open the curtains, allowing the sunlight to pour into the room. Heechul yelped and pulled his blanket over his head.

“Too much light!” He cried. Now, it was Leeteuk’s turn to laugh as he saw the self-proclaimed universe star huddled up under his blanket hiding from the sun as though he feared that he really would burst into flame if the sunlight touched his skin. Leeteuk sat down next to Heechul and pulled the blanket off of Heechul’s head.

“Calm down, Heechullie. It’s not going to kill you. It's good for you even.” Leeteuk reassured him in between bouts of laughter. Heechul just glared at him.

“You’re evil, Park Jungsoo.” Heechul said to him, struggling to keep a straight face as he watched the other man laughing and smiling. Heechul couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sight. Heechul loved seeing this side of Leeteuk, this fun and happy Leeteuk. He’d gladly endure the sunlight if it meant he could keep the smile on the usually tense man’s face. Heechul’s own smile grew wider as Leeteuk lay down and settled his head in Heechul’s lap. The older man closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh.

“Who said you could lie down? I’m still mad at you.” Heechul joked as he began to stroke Leeteuk’s soft blonde hair. He had been letting it grow longer lately. Meanwhile, Heechul’s own dark red hair was cut rather short, especially for him. Heechul was starting to wonder if, after all these years, they really were starting to become like each other.

“No, you’re not.” Leeteuk said with a smirk as he rolled on to his side and turned his focus onto the television.

“Smug bastard.” Heechul muttered, chuckling lightheartedly to show that that was no malice behind his remark. The couple sat in blissful silence and continued watching the movie. Heechul continued to play with the strands of Leeteuk’s hair. He smiled as he heard the man in his lap practically purring as he relaxed and enjoyed Heechul’s attention. Heechul concluded that making Leeteuk purr was infinitely more satisfying than when it was his cat, Heebum. He reveled in the feeling of having Leeteuk close, of the strands of soft hair sliding through his fingers. It had been so long since they had been able to share a quiet moment like this. Heechul wanted to savor it for as long as possible.

“How many times have you watched this movie?” Leeteuk turned his head to look back up at Heechul.

“I don’t know. A hundred, at least.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

“It’s a classic!” Heechul argued with mock indignation.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not insane.” Leeteuk rebutted,

“I never said I wasn’t.” Heechul said matter-of-factly, before starting to chuckle along with Leeteuk, both of them mirroring each other’s silly grins. As their laughter died down, Leeteuk expression grew darker as he took in the appearance of the man smiling down a him. Heechul looked exhausted. His normally bright eyes were dull and bloodshot, his skin was a bit paler, and under his eyes were deep, dark blue rings. His chest tightened as he looked at his lover’s tired face. It pained him that he hadn’t been there for Heechul recently. He’d been too busy to see him, and even when he had seen him, he’d been so wrapped up in his work that he hadn’t noticed how drained Heechul looked. Leeteuk sat up, continuing to study the younger man. Heechul began to squirm under his scrutiny.

“What?” he asked. Suddenly, Leeteuk lifted his hand to Heechul’s cheek, his thumb tracing the dark circle under Heechul’s left eye.

“You look like hell, Heechul. Have you been sleeping?” Leeteuk’s voice was filled with concern. Heechul sighed and closed his eyes, not particularly keen on discussing his lack of sleep, but knowing it was unavoidable now that Leeteuk had noticed. He put his own slender hand over the one caressing his cheek.

“I…” Heechul hesitated. “I might not have gotten a lot of sleep in the past few weeks.” Heechul looked up and his eyes met with Leeteuk’s worry-filled ones. He bit his lip and averted his gaze, ashamed that he was the cause of the pained expression Leeteuk wore.

“Is it your insomnia? Is it really bad?”

“Teukie, I’ll be fine. Really. You have enough going on. You don’t need to worry about me.” Heechul tried to assuage the leader, but Leeteuk just chuffed out humorless laugh.

“You idiot. Of course I worry about you. How can I not?” Leeteuk brought his other hand up to hold Heechul’s face and placed a tender kiss on the younger’s forehead. Heechul closed his eyes, his heart swelling with love for Leeteuk. Despite their chaotic lives, they had always looked after one another. So it had been since their trainee days and so it would always be. Wrapping his arms around Leeteuk’s waist, Heechul lay down on the couch and pulled the other man down with him so that they were both lying on their sides. Leeteuk held Heechul in his arms. Heechul buried his face in Leeteuk’s neck, his soft red hair tickling the older man’s chin.

“How about we eat something and then go to sleep early?” Leeteuk proposed.

“That sounds good. But let’s order because I don’t want to move.” Heechul replied, his voice muffled.

“Me either.” Leeteuk smiled contentedly as he closed his eyes. Heechul snuggled in closer and they lay there quietly, warmed by the sunlight that now filled the room.

“Are you happy I’m home, Heechul?” Leeteuk asked after a moment. Leeteuk felt Heechul smile and nod against his neck and Leeteuk felt a wave of love towards the man in his arms wash over him. He placed a kiss on Heechul’s hair and pulled him in tighter. Yes, Leeteuk was definitely glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below! This was my first attempt at fluff, so I'm really curious to hear from you! Thanks!!! 
> 
> And thank you to the wonderful teukchul shippers who helped create this story! You're this best! 
> 
> And last but certainly not least, happy birthday, Park Jungsoo!!!! We love you and Suju would be nothing without its amazing leader!


End file.
